Seric Abis
is a fictional character in the Third Generation and Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. He is the leader of Abis Team, piloting the RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom. Personality & Character Skills & Abilities Seric Abis is a proficient mobile suit pilot and leader of the Diva's mobile suit team, able to effectively fight and defeat X-Rounder opponents on multiple occasions. His leadership skills were also shown during the Operation to take back the Earth Federation's Luna Base, planning and executing a daring assault to infiltrate and subsequently force the occupying Vagan forces to surrender before the base was annihilated by the Earth Federation's Plasma Diver Missile. History Kio Arc Battle of Olivernotes Seric Abis is a mobile suit pilot and leader of the Abis Team. In A.G. 164 during Vagan's full-scale invasion of Earth the Abis Team were one of the several MS squads deployed during the attack on Olivernotes. While defending the city Seric along with David and Odeck were overwhelmed by the fire power of the Danazine units. David and Odeck attempted a frontline assault, but it only ended up with David being killed in his Clanche and leaving Odeck’s unit damaged and defenseless. Before the Danazine could commence its final strike upon Odeck, Seric intervened and was able to rescue Odeck. He then brought him to a nearby base for the stations crew to open his unit’s damaged cockpit. While there, Seric and the rest of the team were assigned to the obsolete battleship, Diva. On his way to being sortie out, Seric encounters the Diva's new captain, Natora Einus, and notices she lacks self-confidence by the way her hat was crooked and her scarf was too tight. He gives Natora some advice that they are counting on her and everyone is risking their lives. Once Diva arrives at the battlefield, the Abis Team were tasked to cover the newest incarnation of the Gundam, the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal, being piloted by Kio Asuno and his grandfather, Flit Asuno. Battle Against Phantom 3 Battle of Rostroulan Space Pirate Bisidian Ambushed by Vagan Three Generation Arc Operation Capturing Luna Base The Battle of La Gramis and Death After defeating Godom Tyneham, the resulting explosion throws his mobile suit into a Vagan battleship where it became lodged. Barely regaining consciousness as the Diva hailed his badly damaged suit, he discovered that the frame had warped; preventing his escape. Badly wounded, he spoke to Captain Natora Einus aboard the Diva, telling the bridge crew that he is ready to sacrifice himself to allow the Diva to fire the photon blaster cannon and charge towards La Gramis. As all remaining mobile suit teams had retreated from the area, Earth Federation forces were unable to rescue him, he accepted his fate and relaxed himself as the Diva fired the photon blaster cannon, saying that he could 'finally take a long vacation' as his mobile suit was destroyed along with a large number of Vagan forces. He was saluted by Flit Asuno and the Diva's bridge crew for his sacrifice, allowing the Diva to begin its attack on the Vagan space fortress La Gramis. Gallery 757SE45.png|Seric Abis (A.G. 164) Abis Pilot Suit 2.jpg|Seric Abis in a Pilot Suit Seric Abis Pilot Suit.jpg|Seric Abis in a Pilot Suit Abis-team.jpg|Abis Team Abis Team.jpg|Abis Team (Newer) Abis Team Survivors.jpg|Four members of the Abis Team 587453488.jpg Notes *In the novel, he surprisingly reveals that he has a wife and child, much to Natora Einus' dismay. External Links Category:Deceased